Mi paciente favorito
by kraisler23
Summary: recuerda que Kazuki y Juubei iban a inicarse con una clìnica de medicina alternativa y acupuntura? pues, antes de atender al primer cliente en su clinica Juubei quiere pasar un rato con su paciente favorito saben quien es? one-shot yaoi lemon .Juu/Kazu


Hola , saludos a todos como estáis? Espero que muy bien , yo por acá con una nueva idea en mente jojo .. recuerdan que Juubei y Kazuki instalaron su clínica de medicina alternativa?, pues hora es el momento de echar un vistazo para saber cómo les va .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores Rando Ayamine y Yuya Aoki.. como ya lo he dicho varias veces no escribo fics con fines lucrativos sino de mero entretenimiento

**NOTA **: Contiene yaoi-lemon , si no te gusta no leas no quiero que se quejen después por que ya esta advertido . Juubei/Kazuki . Este fic se sitúa unos días después de el fic "cine" . Por cierto este fic es un solo capitulo . One-shot

Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota a pie de página, así que tómenlo en cuenta . (perdón si este fic les da mucho que hacer pero era necesario hacer algunas aclaraciones médicas y técnicas para sustentar la historia)

**Summary:** antes de atender al primer cliente Juubei quiere pasar un rato con su paciente favorito .

Ya sin mas que decir al fic…

**Mi paciente favorito .**

Los dos observaron complacidos la nueva disposición del apartamento , estaba todo listo con algunos arreglos y un buen acomodo de las cosas , la clínica estaba finalmente y claro oficialmente también, instalada . La sala del apartamento se había convertido ahora en la sala de espera con 4 sillas para que los pacientes aguardarán su turno . Luego seguía la habitación contigua que era la clínica en sí , había sacado los muebles de allí y ahora solo estaba la camilla, las cortinas y un gabinete donde estaba instaladas todos los frascos con medicinas, así como el arsenal de agujas del Kakei . También habían conseguido equipo médico como un estetoscopio un medidor de la presión arterial y por supuesto una báscula pequeña tipo casera para controlar el peso de los pacientes .

-estupendo! todo listo Dr. Kakei-le dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa

-claro que si.. todo listo .. tu por supuesto serás mi asistente -le dijo tendiéndole una bata blanca .

-por supuesto Dr. Kakei –dijo divertido mientras acomodaba coquetamente sus lentes frente a sus ojos chocolate y le daba un guiño coqueto que hizo ruborizar copiosamente a Juubei.

El Kakei tragó fuerte mientras veía a Kazuki ponerse la bata blanca encima .. su mente giraba a toda prisa y ahora solo podía concentrarse en ver al Fuuchoin allí sonriéndole provocativamente .

-Juu.. –no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar porque Juubei devoraba sus labios en un apetitoso e inesperado beso , Kazuki se dejó llevar , cerró los ojos , se relajó y rodeó a Juubei con sus brazos , envolviéndolo necesitadamente mientas se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar mejor al Kakei , fue un beso largo y dulce , se separaron lentamente por falta de aire , solo para tomar una necesaria bocanada de aire a sus pulmones y reanudar la acción del beso.

Entre el beso , abrazo y la confusión Juubei llevó a Kazuki hasta donde estaba la clínica haciéndolo recostar lentamente en la camilla , cuando Kazuki se percató ambos estaban acostados en la camilla .

-jajaja .. Juubei .. ya para .. –dijo un excitado Fuuchoin en medio de risas –no querrás que nuestros pacientes nos encuentren así- recalcó el "así" entre más risas .

-jaja descuida por ahora no hay pacientes aun no hemos abierto la clínica al público .. así que tu .. mi querido Kazuki Fuuchoin, maestro de las cuerdas , serás mi primer paciente, por el momento –le dijo con un tono tan sensual que hizo crispar los nervios a Kazuki a la vez que una oleada de calor le subía por su cara trepando hasta sus mejillas en un profuso sonrojo .

Juubei, ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a desvestir lentamente al Fuuchoin quien se dejaba hacer más que complacido , en cuanto Kazuki estuvo completamente desnudo , Juubei lo cubrió con una única prenda , la bata impecablemente blanca , le soltó el cabello con deleite dejando que sus dedos disfrutaran de pasear a su antojo entre los mechones caobas , su cabello ya estaba cada día mas largo y ya casi le llegaba a media espalda , le quitó los lentes con sensualidad para estar mas cómodo y dándole un beso suave en los labios le pido que lo aguardara allí tal y como estaba y que no se fuera a mover .

Kazuki se quedó allí recostado en la camilla obedientemente esperando a su médico , una espera que le pareció eterna , su corazón ya latía desbocado en su pecho anhelante a la espera de lo que Juubei había ido a hacer o a traer , tragó saliva y dejo escapar un largo suspiro , el calor antes sobre sus mejillas ahora ganaba terreno por toda su cara al verse completamente desnudo allí tendido con esa bata medica encima , no podía esperar , por fin , por suerte Juubei apareció en la puerta de la habitación y traía algunas cosas consigo .

-Juubei?-preguntó curioso

-creo que debería practicar un poco algunos tratamientos .. te apuntas?

-eh?

-eres mi paciente … -hizo una pausa casi dramática y le sonrió con tal sensualidad que Kazuki no podía mas que sonreírle de vuelta bobamente -recuerdas?

Juubei había ido por algunos aceites minerales , sus agujas blancas finas y una piedras negras grandes lisas y planas , Kazuki se quedó observando .

-bien .. comencemos con tu consulta .. –le dijo tomando una actitud bastante seria a pesar de las circunstancias (Kazuki desnudo en la camilla) era una posición muy profesional el Kakei y , Kazuki estaba realmente admirado .

-primero voy a pesarte.. hizo a Kazuki parase en la báscula , mientras tomaba notas .. 65 kilos .. –bien .. 1 metro 72 centímetros de alto .. habrás crecidos más?-le preguntó con picardía mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla

-luego sacó el brazalete para medir la presión* . y la enrolló en el brazo izquierdo del Fuuchoin . tras obtener los números revisó la pantalla del aparato : 117 (sistólica) 77( diastólica) -oh muy buena presión está en su punto ideal.. pulso cardiaco .. 98 pulsaciones por minuto .. - Juubei se quedó viendo a Kazuki quien se ruborizó mucho .. el Kakei sonrió contento y también se ruborizó un poco – el pulso cardiaco esta elevado pero es comprensible y normal debido a ciertas circunstancias –le dijo mientras le daba un beso corto sobre la mejilla .

-Bien cariño ahora quiero que te pongas boca abajo

-está bien –Juubei le quitó la bata blanca mientras Kazuki se acomodaba boca abajo dejando a su vista la espalda tersa y suave del Fuuchoin así como sus redondeados glúteos y sus largas y elegantes piernas de alabastro , Juubei dejó escapar un suspiro .

Juubei sumergió sus manos en un recipiente con agua caliente que había llevado consigo , se las lavó cuidadosamente y las sacó hasta que estaba tibio, entonces colocó con cuidado sus manos sobre los hombros de Kazuki quien al sentir las manos de su pareja sobre su piel dejó escapar un suave gemido de sus labios en satisfacción .

-no estoy muy frio?-le preguntó el Kakei deleitándose con la expresión facial que tenía el Fuuchoin en ese momento

-no para nada , se siente agradable –le dijo con los ojos cerrados y en una pose mucho más relajada .

-bien ..

Juubei comenzó haciendo un masaje suave sobre los hombros y la nuca los cuales los tenía un poco tensos, pero que poco a poco empezaban a relajarse .

-estas estresado , no crees?

-jeje , será?-Kazuki tenía un poco de cosquillas por lo que rio bajo ante el masaje , parecía comenzar a acostumbrarse

Juubei continuó el masaje quiropráctico haciendo círculos y semi círculos en la espalda, era todo un experto en el arte del masaje medicinal , Kazuki se sentía tan relajado que por un momento sintió que estaba comenzando a dormirse .

Luego Kazuki sintió una sustancia liquida esparcirse por su espalada eran aceites minerales, se sentía tibio y suave, y tenían un delicioso aroma floral , eran las esencias especiales de los acetines que Juubei utilizaba en sus masajes y se sentía realmente muy bien .

El masaje continuó , las manos de Juubei acariciaban en círculos deshaciendo los nudos y liberando tensiones haciendo que Kazuki se relajara aun mas, era una sensación muy placentera y agradable .

Kazuki se estaba dejando llevar por el delicioso olor de la mezcla de jazmines y vainilla de la esencia mineral de los aceites, a la vez que se dejaba consentir por el suave toque de las manos del Kakei , dejó escapar un gemido reprimido , las manos de Juubei acariciaban su espalda y ahora bajaban hasta sus caderas y se posaba furtivamente y en un rápido movimiento sobre sus glúteos, para luego volver a subir a su espalda tirito de ansiedad y Juubei sonrió de medio lado al percatarse de esa reacción .

Así que ahora cada vez que masajeaba procuraba rozar "sin querer" ciertas partes de la retaguardia de Kazuki observó que el Fuuchoin estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior , sintió que eso le aceleraba el corazón ,pasó saliva y respiró profundo continuó con su labor. En cuanto terminó de efectuar el masaje en toda la espalda y trasero e Kazuki estaba bien brilloso de aceite pasó a la siguiente etapa .. las piedras* .

-voy a colocar piedras calientes sobre tu espalda , si estuviera demasiado caliente me avisas de acuerdo?-le dijo Juubei , Kazuki volvió de las nubes y afirmó con la cabeza .

Primero colocó una fila de piedras negras de origen volcánico* desde el omoplato hasta un poco arriba de la nalga derecha y luego repitió la misma operación del lado izquierdo , Kazuki suspiró hondo eso si que se sentía bien .

-estas rocas te ayudarán en la irrigación sanguínea y la circulación –le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en el cuello –ya vuelvo –Juubei salió de la habitación un momento mientras Kazuki se dejaba trasportar al mundo de los sueños y la relajación .

Y de verdad que se había relajado puesto que Kazuki estaba completamente dormido cundo Juuebi regreso con las piedras frías * el Kakei sonrió satisfecho de verdad que el Fuuchoin lo estaba disfrutando .

-Kazuki… –le susurró al oído mientas que con la punta de sus dedos apenas rozando tímidamente la blanca piel acariciaba la pálida espalda y disfrutaba de la redondez sensual de las curvas naturales de la anatomía de Kazuki , el Fuuchoin despertó sonriente feliz , relajado y de muy buen humor , aquellas caricias de verdad eran demasiado agradables .

-ahora quitaré las piedras calientes y te pondré piedras frías , así que no te vayas a sobresaltar por el cambio de temperatura solo las sentirás al inicio .

Repitió la acción colocó las piedras frías en la misma posición en la que habían estado las piedras volcánicas , la piel de Kazuki se tensó y se cubrió de un escalofrío al sentir la temperatura tan diferente .. se le puso la piel de gallina .

Mientras con sus manos cubiertas de aceites minerales Juubei seguía masajeando el área de la nuca , luego las piernas largas los pies de porcelana y luego ya sin miramientos las posaderas , Kazuki se desinfló en un suspiro.

-verdaderamente espero no les hagas este tipo de masajes a tus pacientes

-jaja bromeas? .. claro que no , este masaje es especial para mi paciente favorito-le dijo al oído lo besò en los labios y Kazuki le sonrió con coquetería

-jaja en serio? .. jajaja gracias porque si no tendríamos que cambiar el anuncio de masaje quiropráctico relajante a uno de masaje erótico –le dijo en voz suave

-jajaja .. no es mala idea

Juubei continuó suministrando suaves masajes, finalmente retiró las piedras frías de la espalda de Kazuki y se concentró en masajear sumamente el área esta vez usando otro aceite que tenía un olor entre lavanda y menta ..

-Bueno ahora usaré agujas.. ya casi termino y luego … -dijo con cierto suspenso para luego agregar:- pasaremos a otro tipo de masaje mucho mas exclusivo –dijo con un cierto tono juguetón que puso a Kazuki sobre aviso y envió una onda de choque eléctrico por toda su espina dorsal , sintió un hormigueo delicioso en su entrepierna pero al estar boca abajo ciertas "partes " de su anatomía estaban presionadas lo que le causaba cierta dolorosa incomodidad .

Juubei sacó sus agujas más finas y delgadas eran tan delicadas y tan poco gruesas que parecían trasparentes , eran agujas especiales diseñadas no para causar dolor o presión sino solo para estimular ciertas áreas del cuerpo ayudar a la circulación y liberar la tensión .

Colocó primero una aguja en la base de la nuca de Kazuki cerca del cráneo , luego puso otras dos sobre su espalda a la altura de los pulmones una por cada pulmón . , después puso otras dos mas centradas hacia la baja espalda a la altura de los riñones , una por cada riño también y de ultimo .. su aguja secreta , em un punto clave que solo los acupunturita expertos conocía , era un punto del cuerpo que contribuía a liberación de ciertas hormonas que herían que Kazuki estuviera mas excitado claro que eso no se lo mencionaría al Fuuchoin era una aguja que tenía un efecto parecido al VIGARA.

Sonrió pícaramente para si y colocó la aguja muy abajo* cerca de las caderas a la altura de el vientre bajo pero por la espalda , solo quedaba dejarla allí un rato para que hiciera el deseado efecto .

No tuvo que esperar demasiado , Kazuki ya podía sentir los efectos en su cuerpo , era prácticamente como estar muy excitado , sentía un fuerte calor en todo el cuerpo pero aun mas concentrado en el área del rostro y el hormigueo en su entrepierna era más fuerte estar recostado boca abajo ya le estaba incomodándolo mucho , así que para estar mas cómodo decidió elevar levemente las caderas con cuidado y muy despacio con tal de separar la camilla de cierto punto apretado entre sus piernas , así lo hizo subiendo casi imperceptiblemente esa parte de su cuerpo , con la idea de que el Kakei no se percatara de su situación y lo molestara por _hentai _pero era ya inútil porque el médico acupunturista estaba más que al tanto y enterado de la situación .

Juubei sintió una corriente eléctrica y un estimulante golpe de sangre hervirle en la cara de ver el maravilloso efecto que causaba la aguja _**Suadhisthana, **_acompañado del mariposeo habitual en su estomago y bajo vientre que se hacia presente cada vez que algo lo excitaba , incluso se sentía mareado y podía sentir sus propias palpitaciones en el oído y en las sienes , se apresuro a retirar las agujas con cuidado , ya habían surtido su efecto .

Colocó una última infusión aceitosa de extracto de camomila y alcanfor de olor mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, frotó enérgicamente toda la espalda de Kazuki las agujas habían sido insertadas tan cuidadosa como magistralmente y tan superficialmente sobre la piel, que ni siquiera habían dejado la mínima huella o marca , Juubei acarició con sensualidad la redondeada retaguardia del Fuuchoin quien esta vez n pudo reprimir un agudo gemido estaba demasiado excitado , Juubei hasta se atrevió a darla una suave palmada.

-jajaja bueno ya está terminamos –dijo para desgracia de Kazuki mientras paraba lo que estaba haciendo -..¿qué te pereció.. Mas renovado?-preguntó el Kakei , Kazuki dejó escapar un suspiró largo por la nariz

-si mucho mas renovado

-bueno puedes vestirte te traeré tu ropa –le dijo el Kakei esperado ver la respuesta de Kazuki

-ahh .. yo .. –las mejillas de Kazuki se pusieron muy rojas cual manzanas maduras y retuvo a Juubei de la manga de la bata que llevaba el médico sobre su usual ropa floja de siempre

-hmm yo.. –Kazuki no sabía cómo decirlo , se dio cuenta que ahora estaba muy excitado y que haría lo que fuera por que Juubei hiciera un par de cosas por el

-y el masaje exclusivo que me prometiste?-preguntó finalmente con la cabeza baja , Juubei vio la belleza de su rostro rojo como la grana y después vio hacia la entrepierna de Kazuki y sintió como todo los colores se le iba a la cara en una explosión de placer .

-estas.. estas …

Kazuki bajó el rostro completamente carmesí era muy penoso pero era la verdad estaba muy excitado y todo lo que quería era que SU Juubei lo "consintiera" un rato y lo hiciera muy . pero muy feliz .

-podrías? ..-pidió con timidez tomando la mano de Juubei y conduciéndola justo hasta donde lo necesitaba tan tempestuosamente .

Juubei sonrió con dulzura a la vez que tomaba el rostro de Kazuki con su otra mano y lo besaba en los labios

-Dios mío , eres tan dulce .. mi amor.. claro que te haré tu masaje exclusivo .. solo a ti .. mi paciente favorito – sus manos aun estaban mojadas en el aceite mineral lo cual le dio una maravillosa idea de otro "útil" uso de aquellos aceites .

Kazuki se aferró con fuerzas la bata de médico de Juubei mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y suspiraba fuerte sin aliento , su excitación estaba en su punto álgido y Juubei acariciaba dulcemente su miembro de arriba abajo en un suave y mágico ritmo lubricando el movimiento con ese delicioso aceite tibio y oloroso .

-hmm .. Juu.. Juubei-Kazuki solo podía dar grandes bocanadas de aire desesperado , mientras abría mas sus piernas para darle todo el espacio posible para que Juubei realizara su labor .

-mi lindo y sexy paciente –le dijo al oído el Kakei mientras hacía más presurosos y constantes sus movimientos , pero sabiendo que Kazuki estaba sobre excitado tampoco quería apresurar las cosas y que terminara la diversión tan pronto , sin mencionar que el también ya estaba bajo el delicioso efecto de la ansiedad . – me causas tantos sentimientos a la vez.. dulzura, nervios, ternura , y deseo-le dijo al oído sin parar de tocarlo.

-Juubei- Kazuki se había apresurado a quitar la bata de Juubei y después la camisa dejando el pecho bien formado y tonificado del Kakei completamente a la mano para acariciar y tocar .

Juubei comenzó a arrecostarse sobre la camilla junto con Kazuki cubriéndolo lentamente con su cuerpo y rodeándole con sus brazos , compartiéndole lentamente su calor .

Siguieron besos, caricias suaves que se intensificaban acaloradamente , palabras dichas al oído , con cuidado y amor , Juubei tenía las esencias minerales muy a la mano, ya les tenía otra misión .

Colocando suficiente aceite aromático en ciertas partes del cuerpo del Fuuchoin lo preparaba con cuidado con extremo cariño para no lastimarlo mientras lo distraía con dulces besos y palabras dichas al oído para calmar cualquier dolor a causa de la intromisión de sus dedos que aunque nunca seria brusca, pues Juubei se aseguraba por completo del bienestar y disfrute de Kazuki tampoco dejaba de ser incomoda y dolorosa a ciertos momentos , pero Kazuki sabia a la perfección que su dulce médico hacia todo lo posible por que fuera más placer que dolor .

-ah Kazuki estas tan tibio-la erección de Juubei ya era dolorosa atrapada en sus jeans , se bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers quedando desnudo al igual que el Fuuchoin .

Se colocaron en una pose en la que cupieran ambos en la pequeña camilla , Juubei no paraba de acariciar a su dulce maestro de las agujas , cuando consideró que ya estaba más que preparado , se posicionó de tras de él para penetrarlo lenta y lánguidamente , Kazuki dejó escapar un ruido entre gemido y grito ahogado que salía de su garganta y que era acallado por un beso cortesía del Kakei , las manos del pelilargo se aferraba de la delgada sábana blanca que cubría la camilla . El dolor era punzante , pero la vez delicioso .

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección en una posición cómoda y placentera para ambos , siguiendo un ritmo , siguiendo un patrón como una danza de deseo y placer, Juubei estaba completamente absorto en el profundo placer de estar dentro de su querido Kazuki se quedó quieto largo rato esperando paciente y sin prisas , reprimiendo su deseo mientras su media naranja se acostumbraba a la invasión , sus corazones latían a compas rápidos y raudos en sus pechos , poco a poco reinició su vaivén su propio viaje al paraíso , con movimientos lentos pero certeros , profundos más que rápidos y sobre todo penetrantes . Kazuki mantenía cerrados sus ojos apretando sus puños con las sabanas prisioneras, los nudillos de las manos blancas, las mandíbulas apretadas y ese hormigueo que lo hacía temblar trémulamente de placer recorriéndole cada porción de su piel .

No pasó mucho cuando Juubei comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, mientras gemía suavemente en el oído de Kazuki , con una mano tomaba la mano de Kazuki mientras enredaban sus dedos en complicidad y apoyo ,y con la otra masturbaba enérgicamente la erección de Kazuki la cual estaba a punto de explotar , la velocidad aumentaba ya ambos estaban en un punto álgido , Kazuki escuchaba como la voz enronquecida de Juubei le llamaba entre gemidos , sonrió para sus adentros sabia que esa era la señal de que Juubei estaba cerca de su orgasmo .

La camilla se tambaleaba cada vez mas rápido por los movimientos de sus ocupantes , Kazuki sentía ahogarse de placer .. buscó necesitado los labios de su pareja se besaron largamente hasta que los envolvió un ardiente calor , un espasmo largo recorrió la espalda del Kakei mientras que Kazuki se contraía presa de un orgásmico desmayo , se vinieron casi juntos por una ligera diferencia , tomaban largas bocanadas de aire para recuperar la conciencia .

Todo desapareció alrededor por unos minutos , nada tenía importancia más que estar juntos y disfrutar de ese momento tan mágico, cálido y feliz .

Se durmieron por un rato hasta que una baja de temperatura en el ambiente hizo a Juubei despertarse y percatarse que estaba lloviendo , cargó a Kazuki en brazos y lo llevo hasta la cama de la habitación donde se cubrieron con sábanas mas apropiadas .

-gracias-dijo Kazuki entre sueños

-de nada .. espero hayas disfrutado de la consulta

-jejeje claro que lo disfrute , el masaje.. las esencias.. las piedras relajantes y sobre todo el masaje exclusivo jeje todo estuvo maravilloso

-me alegara que lo disfrutaras, eso si el masaje exclusivo solo es para ti –le aclaro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-gracias.. ya estaba temiendo que le hicieras esos masajes a los pacientes –le sonrió divertido

-como crees-se besaron y finalmente se durmieron de nuevos abrazados mientras afuera la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba .

**Fin **

*Habitualmente se efectúa con un esfigmomanómetro. Los más usados con los de mercurio y los de tipo aneroide. Constan de un sistema para ejercer presión alrededor del brazo y una escala que permite conocer la presión.

Los esfigmomanómetros de mercurio son más confiables en su calibración. Los aneroides, que registran la presión mediante un reloj, son más livianos y fáciles de transportar, pero con el tiempo se pueden descalibrar.

*Lo último en salud y belleza actualmente, son los masajes con piedras calientes y frías sobre la piel, que combaten el dolor, relajan y ayudan a recuperar el sueño, además de revitalizar, iluminar y oxigenar la piel.

Las piedras llegan desde China, Japón, Arizona y Hawaii, y su calor y poder magnético combinados con un masaje te revitalizan, te llenan de energía y oxigenan la piel de todo el cuerpo.

Esta terapia es una combinación de piedras calientes de lava basáltica y piedras frías de mármol, que se aplican sobre puntos determinados del cuerpo y se usan para masajear zonas especiales.

La dinastía china Shang ya usaba piedras con fines terapéuticos; los romanos tras un baño caliente se tumbaban sobre mármol frío para disminuir los dolores y relajarse; las indias de América se colocaban piedras calientes sobre el vientre para aliviar dolores menstruales y con esta misma técnica los monjes japoneses favorecían el ayuno.

*Las piedras basálticas son rocas volcánicas oscuras y densas, que cuanto más oscuras son, como la lava de Hawaii, mayor es su contenido de hierro y más tiempo retienen el calor, lo que hace que aumente su poder magnético y por lo tanto sus bondades, entre las que destaca la dilatación de los vasos sanguíneos y linfáticos.

*Las piedras frías suelen ser de mármol paquistaní y entre sus propiedades mejoran el aspecto de la piel, la revitalizan y le dan firmeza, además de conseguir una relajación total.

Generalmente, durante la terapia o masaje con piedras, se usan más de 60 rocas volcánicas diferentes, que alcanzan los 60 °C sin quemar la piel.

* para que no vean que lo estoy inventado esta famosa aguja si existe , y está relacionada con el _**chakra Suadhisthana**_ lo usan mucho en medicina alternativa china , este chakra se relaciona con la sexualidad , esta simbolizado por un loto de seis pétalos en color naranja y se relaciona con los testículos en el hombre y los ovarios en la mujer en la acupuntura la aguja que se utiliza para estimular esta zona se coloca sobre el hueso sacro el cual se ubica debajo de la vértebra L5 y encima del coxis y entre los huesos coxales.

**Bueno eso es todo me disculpo de nuevo por tantas notas de pie de pagina pero como lo decía en la nota del inicio era importante colocarlas para poder explicar mejor ciertos términos que utilicé en el fic . **

**Mil gracias por leer , nos leemos en otro fic! Hasta entonces!**

**Bye! **


End file.
